Fishin' Hole
by tHe.DaRkEnEd.HaTrEd.Of.LoVe
Summary: this is boys love with emmett/jacob. all human. should be 10-15 chapters. it started em/ed but i forgot wen i started writing, sorry. I might make a ed/em if this one turns out good.
1. Can't Punch A Bar Cuz U'll Hurt Ur Hand

~~AN: i do not own my beloved twilight saga but i wish i did.~~

'Have a nice day at school, Emmett!' Esme yells from the kitchen as I walk out the door slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

'I always do!' I yell back. I leap down the steps and walk to my car. I pause a moment to admire it's beauty. She's a brand new 2010 Camaro painted an iridescent midnight blue custom paint job. I smile and get into the car laughing as I rev the engine.

I speed down our long driveway with the windows down smiling happily to myself.

~~AN: Sry this is REALLY short but i couldn't think straight and i wanted to get somwthing out so people know that im going to actually write something. I love the new camaro's btw.~~


	2. AN! Plz read if u like the story

**I am not going to be able to update for another week, but I have quite a bit of this written on paper.**

**And Thx for the 1 review. Even though it is just one, it gets me excited and it made me want to update again. As soon as I read it, I wrote out like the next three chapters during school. I cannot wait to share it.**

**I have work this week, so yeah. I do misc. jobs to get paid. This time it is face painting. I am an artist and writer. Freelance no Van Gogh or Stephanie Meyer. :(**


	3. He Ran into the Street

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight :(

I arrive at school not expecting anything different from the usual in this small town of forks. Only to find that someone burned down the La Push high school. All my classes were crowded, full of La Push teens. My day was pretty horrible until I saw them.

Walking down the hallway heading my direction were three of the most sexiest guys I have ever seen. As they past me I got a little flustered because the boy walking in between the others looked at me and smiled. I almost fainted.

'Emmett….Em?' My best friend Jasper called to me. He started waving his hand in front of my face. I look at him still kind of out of it.

'Yeah?' I'm still staring the direction the boys went even after they disappeared.

'C'mon, we're going to be late for class,' Jasper tugged on the sleeve of his black long-sleeved shirt.

'Alright,' And we set off to our next class that we have together.

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~

I thought about him all day, whoever he was, but never saw him until my last period PE class. I took as a blessing from god.

I enter the locker room with my brother Edward and saw him standing against the wall. None of the La Push kids had to participate in PE today. Too bad though, it would have been nice to see him with his clothes off.

I stare at him while I change half hoping he won't look over, but the my other half, probably lower, wanted him to look over.

Everyone starts shuffling out to do PE activities because today's a free day I guess.

'Someone has the hots for the new kid,' Eddy whispers in my ear as we walk past him. A small blush creeps up my neck and I try to hide it by looking down. So didn't work. Eddy snickers at me.

AN: Okay so i finaly updated and i was lazy about it. I had up to chapter 6 written out but they all ended up rushed and full of naughty stuff. I think i was horny wen i wrote them or something, so i started from scratch. i didnt check it over at all, so i probably did a horrible job at keeping the past/present/future tenses correct. so if u read it and could still dicipher it, good for u. umm im nervous o how i did so0o0o review, but dont be too mean. =D


	4. Quality Time

**I do NOT own Twilight...D=**

~~~~Later that Night~~~~

I now sit on my bed doing homework and listening to my ipod. I am currently listening to Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young just for fun. I just stare at my hand and think about that guy at school, man I really wish I had gotten his name.

I think about the way he smiles and walks and breathes and blinks…okay that may just be a bunch of stuff people do, but no one has perfected it as he has. Oh man, I think I'm in _love._ It feels weird…

I groan in frustration and decide to go to sleep instead. It took me forever to fall asleep. Though when I did I dreamt of him all night.

~~~~At school the next day~~~~

I get to first period early to find him already there. I hadn't noticed him yesterday probably due to all of the kids from La Push that had crowded the place.

'Hey,' he smiles at me.

'Hey yourself,' I smile back and wink at him. He saunters over and holds his hand out to me.

'I'm Jacob Black.' I take his hand. Its warm I notice as we shakes hands.

'Emmett Cullen, but everybody who knows me personally calls me Em,' I attempt at flirting hoping he'll take the bait. He smirks at me.

'May I call you Em in hopes of getting to know personally?' He steps so close to me that we're almost touching. I let out a shaky breath. We're about the same height and I can feel his russet colored skin radiating heat.

'Sure.' He licks his lips. I want so bad to kiss him.

Someone walks in and he immediately took a big step back. 'Nice to meet you, Em.' He smiles and starts walking to the door.

'Where are you going?' I inquire.

'I'm skipping class,' He looks back at me and grins before leaving the room.

**AN!:~~~Ummmm, yea i didnt think id update with 2 chapters in one day, its pretty cool tho. But once again i still suck at past/present/future tenses. review plz and dont b too mean! i might add 2 more this week if i get 3 reviews. i've decided to make the AN's bold and i dont feel like going back and changing the others chapters. so0o0o once again, REVIEW (nicely) plz!**


	5. Didn't Like No Flavors on That Wall

**I do not own Twilight**

~~~~~~~~~~In Gym Class~~~~~~~~~~~

All day I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with Jake earlier. I almost died watching him undress in the locker room. His body is built very similar to mine.

We are playing basketball in PE today and I can't stop watching the way his muscles move. I bench myself due to my raging hard on in my shorts ignoring the teachers protests.

When class is over, I hurry into the locker room and change quickly leaving before everyone even got into the room. I leave the building and hurry towards my car. I speed out of the parking lot.

I pull over to the side of the road halfway to my house, unzip my pants and…..

~~~~~~~~~After the …yeah…~~~~~~~~~~

I put it away, zip up my pants, and hit the road. When i get home, i rush up to my room and collapse on my bed letting my mind pull up whatever dreams of Jake it wanted.

**AN: i feel like a loser becuz of my short chapters and i feel like i am getting nowhere! **_REVIEW PLEASE! _**thank u people who favorited and stuff! the pack is still shapeshifters, em,ed,jazz,esme and any other cullens are not vampires sry i didnt mention this b4! if i decide to make this M rated, then i will go back to this and umm add some stuff. if u dont **_REVIEW_** i am not going to continue the story.**


End file.
